


Une fausse impression

by Apollo16



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo16/pseuds/Apollo16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout le monde pensait qu'il faisait juste la fête et pourtant derrière ses yeux fatigué se cacher quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave. Mon résumé craint un peu mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une fausse impression

Vous savez ce qu’on dit, tous les jours sans vraiment le savoir on se fait de fausses impressions, en regardant quelqu’un dans la rue, un collègue ou un ami. Je suis profileuse et je travaille à la cour pénale internationale je n’y croyais pas, jusqu’à ce que je connaisse la véritable histoire de Tommy McConnel. Nous étions collègues depuis même pas un an, mais je le voyais tous les matins, un verre d’aspirine posé sur son bureau et tentant de dormir malgré l’activité constante autour de lui, ma première pensée à chaque fois que je le voyais : il a probablement encore fait la fête et n’a pas assez dormit, mais j’avais tort et j’étais même très loin de la vérité. Mais vous voulez probablement découvrir cette vérité ? Alors voici comment moi, Eva Vittoria, ait découvert la vérité.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais ce premier chapitre est très court mais les prochains chapitre seront plus long


End file.
